IggyBrows!
by Miss Croatia
Summary: England loves his eyebrows, but America plans to remove that little charm from our favourite Brittion! T just in case...


England was literally gnawing on the corner of his table. His eyebrows frowned and he was resisting the urge to start a war against France. Bloody git. He hated him and all the letters he sent to him about his eyebrows made him want to curse him to a life time of enslavement to the elves and fairies below him. England continued to rant in his head over the newly written letter and bite the corner of his desk. As the door opened England leaned on the table edge hiding the bite marks and tried to look professional as he saw America walk into the room and peer at England with a smile on his face.

"Hey whatcha doin Iggy?" he asked in a false English that made England cringe

"That's not even English," he mumbled rubbing his forehead in anger and frustration over the nations stupidity.

"You bet it's not English!" America announced loudly and proudly. England looked at the nation in consideration. "Then tell me America, what language do you speak?"

America took no hesitation in answering England "Why American of course! Don't be draft!" he appeared behind England and slapped him on the back making England jump almost out of his seat and falling on the floor in a messy heap. England stood back up properly and tried to explain calmly why America should leave. "America, you know how I find your company much enthralling-"

"So you're coming with me then?" America asked holding his elbows and looking into his eyes with happiness "Great Iggy!"

England began to throw a fit. He tried to escape America's iron hold around his waist. "No, no, no!" he exclaimed "You're leaving!"

"No, no, no! Iggy I'm taking you to a very, very, VERY special place!" America said in almost a childish fashion.

"Do not speak to me as if I am a child! I am an English gentleman! I have rights If I ever did! Let me go you worthless excuse for a nation!" England ranted all the way down the stairs of the building.

"Stop fidgeting or I'll strap you to the chair!" America yelled in a playful way squeezing England

He sighed and looked at America the best he could. He tried to walk but failed as he was being carried on an angle by America. He had to remember after he put him down; he was cursing him to a millennium. England was forced into America's car.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" he yelled

"No, you'll thank me later!" Assured America patting England on the head and pulling his cheek.

England jumped and tried to kick but hit his calf on the glove box. America laughed while England scowled at the glove box.

* * *

At the end America and England got out of the car together to a beauty salon. England looked at America who smiled. America put both of his hands on his shoulders and said "Iggy, you know we all love you as if you were an honorary American, in fact you're the fifty-first state,"

England tried to argue over ownership of his own country but America didn't stop talking "but even if we all love you so much, staring at your face is creepy because of these giant caterpillars on your forehead you call; eyebrows."

England was annoyed with this "Really?" he asked looking at America with annoyed roll of his eyes.

"Indeed, so I booked you a session to get your eyebrows threaded!" America sounded very happy and he pushed England who was shouting very loudly in protest.

America stopped as a lady called out "Fifty first state?"

"America! I'm not! I'm happy with my eyebrows! Stop it!"

"Yes!" America shouted holding England's hand "He's here!"

England continued to struggle as America went with England into a room away from the rest of the people waiting. England shut his eyes. Believing it was all an accident and nothing was real! He opened his eyes and America was still holding his hand. England felt his warmth and he smiled. He missed Little America. Suddenly being pushed onto a chair he was stunned. "Where am I?" he asked

India; a female nation looked at America and then England. A piece of thread hanging from her hand. England stared at her and said "India…what are you doing?" he asked

India smiled and said "England, I've been told you need help," she smiled at him hiding the laugh she was suppressing

"No, no, no!" England smiled in a shaky way and said "I love my eyebrows! Please don't pluck them!" he begged

"No, no, no!" America said shaking his head "Not pluck; threading, Imma step out now! Adios!" America closed the door leaving England sitting on the chair in a defensive way. He decided he was negotiating with her first. "Your eyebrows look like a caterpillar died on them," she informed England and he nodded.

"I know, I am told often,"

"I see why you want them to be threaded!" she said walking closer to him. The chair fell backwards and England held his forehead with one hand and with the other tried to restrain India. "No, I am happy with them, really!"  
"At least once?" she asked

"What?" England asked and before he could continue his hand was moved by Persia; another female nation who was very old and not really counted as a nation. "I see the problem, c'mon, hurry there indie!" Persia seized his hands with her elbows, pinning them to the chair and holding his head in place. As the first string made contact with his eyebrows England could only scream like a little girl. He felt the pain searing threw his eyebrows as the entire row of eyebrow hair was pulled out of the roots.

He screamed and India didn't stop threading. "These are the worst eyebrows I've seen in years!" she declared looking closely at the eyebrows. Persia nodded "Even I have had better clients; I see why he wanted them threaded!"

"I didn't!" England declared throwing himself around in the chair only to be controlled by Persia. "SHUSH! You will behave until we are done!"

England continued to scream and the he stopped. Opening one eye he saw a mirror in front of him and his eyebrows looked so new! So different! Where were his older amazing eyebrows? Gone…thanks to bloody America.

"Doesn't that look lovely?" asked India and Persia brushed his eyebrow.

England looked very strange and he knew now, there was no turning back; he had to finish the other eyebrow. He didn't think he could though. England looked at Persia who smiled a toothy grin and said "Ready for the last one boy?"

England struggled to speak. Again a whole row was ripped out. He screamed. He sat up and India and Persia backed away in surprise. "No more! Please! The pain is unbearable!"

This time Persia attacked England as she got him on his stomach she sat on his back. India knelt in front of him. "This could've been done more comfortably, but no! Anyway!" Pulling more rows and listening to his own screams. They let go. England stood up holding his eyebrows. The eyebrows felt weird. Oddly smooth and different. India showed him a mirror. England was sitting in a corner mourning his lost eyebrows, refusing to let go. Again Persia made him move and England was still astounded by her strength. He looked at his eyebrows. He had lost his lucky charm. As he walked out the door he was embraced by America who had waited for England the whole time.

"Well done!" America shouted proud of his Iggy.

England backed away and America said "You're eyebrows look red,"

England groaned.

* * *

"WOW!" China exclaimed touching England's new face. "It is so smooth no wonder you wanted to change!"

England had given up trying to explain it was America's idea. France began to touch his eyebrows too at which England snapped. Before he could yell America hugged him. England forgot to be angry. He guessed he was happy. "Guess what Iggy," he said softly with a charming voice

England was happy as he looked up at him. "Yes America,"

"YOU GOTTA NOTHER APPOINTMENT IN FOUR WEEKS!"  
Everyone laughed while England scowled at his 'comrades'.

* * *

**Lets see...in honesty...I have eyebrows like our favourite Britton! XD **

**When I got my eyebrows threaded I could not stop thing how our darking Iggybrows would hadle this sistuation! So there...we have a story about getting his brows threaded! **

**Persia and India are just one-spot characters. I think India and Persia was where threading came from too...well that's all little monsters!**


End file.
